Senses
by Hobbitpal
Summary: They know each other through their senses
1. Smell

Smell-

He smelt like coffee beans, freshly ground and roasted coffee beans and it was one of her most favourite smells in the world. A bittersweet smell that was pure bliss.

Every morning he made her a cup of Blue Hawaiian, a little umbrella resting in the mug, occasionally leaving her a note of some sort written on the paper of the umbrella. It was a wonderful way to wake up and greet the day. She was lucky to have him as her boyfriend, even if he did crazy things from time to time.

She smelt like roses, roses and strawberries, from her favourite shampoo. He had never really liked strawberries when he'd been little, not even the smell of them and roses had been something sissies liked.

Now, once a month a vase of simple roses would appear in the small apartment and he would simply smell them, thinking of her and how she curled up next to him at night, her hair always smelling of roses and strawberries, two of his favourite smells in the whole wide world and it was that that made him realize how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend, even if she did do crazy things from time to time.


	2. Touch

Touch-

He could touch her, he could physically reach out and touch her while she was lying next to him, in his bed, she was in his bed, and it wasn't a dream. He had joked about having a dream about her. She had been in it and they hadn't been in a garage at CSI and Grissom hadn't been watching; Grissom watching would be just sick, really sick.

Her skin was soft under his fingers, silky, smooth, and soft. So soft. He loved the feel of it against his, rubbing against him in a soothing motion. Her hands were delicate, her fingertips smooth, unlike his.

His hands were hard and cracked from years of handling test tubes and working with chemicals. A nasty accident with sulphuric acid during College had left him with a large patch of ruff skin on the top of his left hand, the burn on his back from the explosion years ago, but her skin made them feel so smooth.

He liked exploring her skin when she wasn't expecting it, like running a hand across her exposed stomach when she stretched or her bare back when she was changing.

At night, he enjoyed just holding her and letting their skin touch, simply because he could.

He was there, lying right next to her as she slept, so close she felt as though she was crushing him, her head on his bare chest, the rise and fall of it lulling her to sleep, like a soft sweet lullaby.

She had dreamed about this, but never had thought that her dreams would come true. She had thought that she would spend her days lusting after Grissom, instead of lying in his bed, touching his body, stroking it, loving it.

His skin was tough yet supple, you could trace his life through just touching his skin. Fights in college, accidents, and accidents in the labs, all though simply laying her fingers on him.

She smiled in her sleep as he lay next to her, his hands rubbing across her stomach.

They liked to touch…


	3. Sound

Sound-

Her voice is like honey on your ears. You love it when she says your name, especially if its while she's sleeping and you know that she is thinking about you and it makes you feel special.

You always used to listen for her footsteps in the hall of the lab, so you could get yourself all smartened up for when she put her head round the door. You always recognized the sound of her footsteps, even now you know when she's coming before you can smell her shampoo or see her in the corridor.

You just love every sound that her lips make and hang onto nearly every word she says. If she says something about tidying, you generally tend to ignore her. But you still love the sounds of her voice because it makes you feel loved.

Whenever you hear his voice, your mood automatically improves. The soft, gentle tenor tones of his voice are the things that get you through the day. The best thing you love about his voice is the way he says your name, letting it bouncy off his tongue as he greets you in the morning, at work or just whispering it in your ear when he's trying to surprise you.

You like it when he surprises you, just little things like a flower appearing in you locker, a small box of chocolates one in a while, little love poems. It's all beautiful.

"Sara," you jump at the sound of his voice, you were so lost in your thoughts. But he just smiles at you, hugging you to him and you realize just how much you love the sound of his voice.


	4. Sight

Sight-

You had been known to be a bit of a player, someone who was always going out with young, sexy, thin blondes. Until you saw her.

Sara Sidle was not blonde, she was a deep brunette and though she was still 'young', she had little innocence about her, but she was sexy, and you knew it.

The sight of her just walking down the corridor, humming something to her self, hips wiggling, it's enough to drive you crazy.

When you'd been beaten and couldn't see, you 'saw' her there, looking after you, her simple touch enough to provide you with the ability to see. You can always see her, even in the darkness of night or the bright glare of the sun and you know you always want to see her.

One of the most beautiful sights you had even seen was him, him, your husband, holding your first child a few minutes after he had been born. The way he held the baby in one arm, the other running through your hair was enough to make you cry with happiness.

Him playing with the children in the back garden of your small home, a smiling son who looks so much like his father, a daughter that has her brown eyes and his ready smile.

Sights like that made you thankful for everything in your life, simply because you can watch your family and the beautiful sights as they grow up around you.


	5. Taste

Taste-

She tasted different everyday, each time he kissed her a different taste touched his tongue. It was exciting and made him come back for more; soft, sweet short pecks in the break room, or long, tantalizing kisses at home, lying in bed, not bothering to get up in the morning.

His favourite taste was peppermint, right after she had cleaned her teeth, licking away the remains of the paste with his lips.

Each time he kissed her it was a surprise, wondering what she would taste like next.

It made him come back for more.

She could taste his waste, desires, needs, fears, and worries. When he was worried he tasted of hear, a need to feel loved as he wrapped his arms protectively around her as they kissed, holding her close to him.

She could taste his happiness when he gently nibbled her lips, his hands on her waist and face, smiling into the kiss.

There was no flavour, like orange or grape, but she could still taste it, and that was one of the things about her husband that kept her coming back for more.


End file.
